jeuxdystopiquesdeuropefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Battle Royale 2016
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2016, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2016, Eurovision 2016, ou plus simplement Suisse 2016, est la 1re édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en Suisse. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. L'OEs, de concert avec le télédistributeur EBU, ont décidé de faire un appel d'offres pour organiser la première édition de la Bataille Royale. En fin, la Suisse gagne le droit pour en organiser en octobre 2015. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est X. Il battait X, qui a fini en deuxième. X, X, et X complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte X a fini en X. Arena C'était décidé que Mont Cervin (Matterhorn en anglais) serait l'arène de cette édition. Bien que le sommet serait montée techniquement, la plupart d'action de la Bataille Royale aurait lieu dans les vallées et les pâtures sous lui. La ville de Zermatt était la plus proche du montagne et ses périphéries ont été utilisés dans la construction d'arène. File:Matterhorn.jpg|Le sommet était visible pendant tout la Bataille Royale et c'était emblème utilisé pour les émissions et les activités de publicités. File:Matterhorn 2.jpg|Des vallées comme ceci composée la majorité de paysage vue par les téléspectateurs partout le monde. Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre des podiums sur lesquels les citoyens du pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Lugano, le 1 décembre 2015. La Suisse a été sélectionné à commencer sur les podiums X et X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à la 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici au 4 mars 2016. Les plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Londres (26 mars) * : Stockholm (8 avril) * : Paris (30 avril) * : Hambourg (7 mai) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 14 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture due la Suisse, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient confiné puissamment au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. File:BRE 2016 Demis Hommes.png|left|Demi-finale dans laquelle le citoyen de chaque pays participent. File:BRE 2016 Demis Femmes.png|left|Demi-finale dans laquelle la citoyenne de chaque pays participent. Effacer pour l'actuel ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" bgcolor="#FE8080 Résumés des mises à mort 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 14 juin et 20 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 15 juin et X juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 16 juin et X juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2016 Summary DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2016 Summary DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2016 Summary DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! 1re Journée (xx juin) Résumé Tableau du Résultat Cérémonie de Clôture The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July X and celebrated the victory of winner and winning country, and in general the overall success of the whole month of Battle Royales. There were more cultural displays, a concert, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Bataille Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning moment. Winner re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of winning country, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Bataille Royale, , passed down his/her golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his/her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he/she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Bataille Royale. The Prime Minister of winning country accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's Bataille Royale, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the xx Bataille Royale Eurovision.